


beneath the water's surface

by matslightwood (unbrokengibberish)



Series: merman/pirate au [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merman!AU, Pirate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrokengibberish/pseuds/matslightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man dives under water, and Magnus gets a view of what makes him different. The dark blue tail shimmers in the moonlight, scales almost looking as if they are covered in glitter. Magnus has a sudden desire to know what they would feel like under his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beneath the water's surface

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on tumblr @matsdaddario

_Pandemonium_ is docked off the coast of some uncharted island, waiting to set sail the next morning. Magnus had tried, and failed, to fall asleep hours ago, but instead he finds himself up on deck, arms resting against the sides of the boat as he peers off into the deep blue, almost black, ocean around him.

He loves it out here, has been loving it for the better part of the last decade, ever since he decided that his next adventure would be pirating, because as a man who will never die, why shouldn’t he get to try it all? He doesn’t actually “steal” things per say; well, okay maybe he magicks some jewels from a ship wreck every now and then, but it’s less about the money and more about the freedom. He likes it, not being tied down to any one place. Likes being able to go where he wants when he wants. He also loves the wardrobe. With hardly anyone around to tell him no, Magnus gets away with wearing things he wouldn’t even wear back in New York, not that he wouldn’t wear almost anything any time he wanted, but there’s something freeing about being on the open sea, with a billowing shirt, neckline plunging down to his navel (or where his navel should be), dazzling jewels hanging off almost every part of him. He even has a purple velvet hat with a huge white plume on it for when he’s feeling extra extravagant.

Right now, Magnus wears a pair of tight leather pants and one of his favorite purple shirts with an aforementioned plunging neckline. The air is still warm in this part of the world, even though it’s far past the middle of the night, but the breeze is cool and pleasant on his skin. Skin that’s been neglected for far too long.

The only downside to life on the open ocean is that it’s lonely. Sure, he has his shipmates, Ragnor Fell one of his best friends, but it’s not the same. He learned not to fool around with anyone on the ship within the first few months of setting sail. It had been an awkward stop off the coast of Jamaica to drop off the scorned man.

Magnus shudders at the thought and turns his attention back towards the water. The moonlight paints a creamy shadow against the black water. The stars glitter the sky and —

Magnus swears he sees the flick of something deep blue and shiny, before it disappears under water. It was probably just a fish or a lost dolphin. Not that Magnus doesn’t know that other creatures, magical creatures, lurk under the ocean’s cover, but he’s never seen one in person.

However, as Magnus stares out at the spot where he saw something, it surfaces again.

The man stares at him, obviously stunned at being caught.

He’s about ten feet from the ship and Magnus is already stricken breathless from here.

The man, merman, Magnus guesses, is the most beautiful creature that Magnus has ever seen. And Magnus has been around for a long while. His pale skin shines, almost shimmers, in the moonlight. The dark hair, which should be matted to his head, sticks out in every which way, looking like the man has been running his hands through it for hours. And what Magnus wouldn’t do to run his hands through that hair. He’s also covered in what look like tattoos, almost resembling the Runes of Shadowhunters. But it’s the eyes that catch Magnus off guard.

He can’t make out their color from here, but they look dark, somehow looking iridescent at the same time. They practically glow like Magnus’s own eyes. Magnus never keeps his glamour up when he’s out on the ocean; there’s no point.

But the man’s eyes, whatever rich and enticing color they are, look to be framed by a dark, smudged kohl, making them stand out even more. Magnus wonders if that’s natural, a sign of his merness, or if merepeople have makeup. Either way, Magnus isn’t complaining.

The merman seems to be appraising Magnus in the same way that Magnus is appraising him, and Magnus gestures with his hand, awkwardly he’ll admit, for the man to come closer.

The man dives under water, and Magnus gets a view of what makes him different. The dark blue tail shimmers in the moonlight, scales almost looking as if they are covered in glitter. Magnus has a sudden desire to know what they would feel like under his hand.

A few minutes pass and the other man doesn’t resurface. Magnus wonders if he scared him away, but then he hears a splashing sound and looks down. The man’s hazel, they are definitely hazel and piercing and beautiful, look up at him from right along side the ship.

Magnus smiles.

“I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced,” he calls down to the man. “I’m Magnus.” 

He sees the man’s face flush, before a wide, bright, and white smile greets him. “Alec.” The man answers.

“Well, Alexander. What brings you to my ship?” It sounds like a bad pun in his head and he cringes a bit, but Alec just keeps smiling up at him, tattooed, creamy skin, and shining eyes. 

“I’ve been following you,” Alec says, seeming to realize what he said only a moment after it’s happened. “I’m sorry—that—I don’t mean, ugh, I just mean that— You’re fascinating.” 

Magnus beams at Alec.

“I’d call myself magnificent, but fascinating is good too. What do you mean you’ve been following me? Where are you from?” 

“A place called Alicante, near Atlantis, which is off the coast of Tahiti,” Alec answers. Magnus nods, momentarily wondering if merepeople are descendants of Shadowhunters. 

“We share a lineage,” Alec answers. 

“You can hear my thoughts?” Magnus questions, growing a tad uncomfortable. He doesn’t like people knowing all about him. 

“I can, but I can turn it off too,” Alec says, bobbing up and down with the motion of the water. “I’m sorry. I just–I, well, I wanted to hear what you sounded like…” Alec trails off. 

“So you’ve been following us since Tahiti? May I ask what so fascinated you about me?” 

“You’re beautiful,” Alec answers, honestly, immediately flushing a deep pink. 

“Well, you aren’t so bad yourself,” Magnus replies. He wants to be at the same level as Alec, doesn’t like looking down on him, but he guesses this will have to do until later. “May I ask why you decided to leave your home to follow a lowly pirate like myself?” 

“Oh, I didn’t leave home. Um, well, we can swim rather fast. It will only take me about half an hour to get home from here. I meant to leave earlier, but…” 

“But what?” 

“You seemed lonely and sad. I didn’t want to leave you like that.” 

“Were you planning on actually talking to me?” 

“I was working on it,” Alec mumbles, but smiles a small smile at Magnus. 

“Well, I’m glad you did.” 

Alec’s face breaks into a wide smile. “Me too. I should probably get going though. My sister and brother will freak if I don’t come home.” Magnus likes the way he talks about his family, even in such a brief context. He sounds proud.

“Of course, my darling,” Magnus says, nodding. Suddenly, he doesn’t want to be parted from this man. It’s stupid, he doesn’t even know him and he’s technically part fish, but Magnus wants to know him more. 

“I can, um, I can come back tomorrow,” Alec says. “Maybe you could get on shore or something? I could wade in the pool over there.” Alec points to the island the ship is docked off of. 

“I’d like that,” Magnus says, confidently. He’s in no rush to leave this part of the world anyway. 

“It was nice meeting you, Magnus.” 

“You too, Alexander. I’ll see you soon.” 

Alec waves, a small awkward thing, and then dives under water.

Magnus reminds himself to tell his crew that they will be spending some time here as he watches the end of Alec’s tail splash against the water’s surface

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! i might be inclined to write more later :)


End file.
